The Star Tradition Festival
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Jack decides he finally wants to confess his feelings for Tooth and so after a suggestion from Jamie he brings her to a Star Tradition festival where the Cherry blossoms are still in full bloom even though it's December and the romance is just as strongly bloomed. My First JackxTooth Stories for Rise of the Guardians :D Hope you all enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1: The Special Date

Chapter 1: The Special Date

Jack's favorite time of the year was Christmas time. Not because he could meet up with North when he came to the town to deliver his toys but also because during this time he enjoyed the crystal clear skies that allowed him to see all the diamond stars in the sky and the man in the moon to look down on him with a joyful smile.

That day in particular he was hanging out in town with Jamie and they were laughing at the story he had told him on what happened in his school that day, in which apparently Jamie got some blue paint all over the teacher's hair when he was painting after he was finishing up his portrait of Tooth.

"And boy was she mad! I don't think I have ever seen her that mad in her entire life!" The young boy laughed as Jack giggled his cool guy laugh.

He rubbed his hand on Jamie's head, "I bet she was buddy but remember, don't get into trouble that often, no matter how much that is to do."

"Like you're one to talk Jack."

"Oh hush!"

And they laughed together and finally when they reached Jamie's house, little Sophie ran outside and gave Jack a huge hug. Her giggles filling the guardian's ears with joyful coos.

"Hey there Sophie, you being a good girl?" Jack said tickling her stomach and she nodded her head happily.

Jamie picked her up in his arms and asked him, "How are the other Guardians? Tooth Fairy, Santa, Sandman, and Bunny?"

Jack ruffled Sophie's hair lovingly, "They're doing just fine, North is just getting ready for the Christmas season since he has a lot of houses to hit this year and new children to visit for the first time. Bunny is busy creating Eggs for next year's Easter, Sandman is still doing his nightly routine of spreading dreams across the world 24/7 and Tooth is working in her palace making sure that the baby tooth are getting to their right destination's quickly enough."

"Oh I see gotcha! So everybody is doing their own thing basically." Jamie said as Sophie left his arms and raced back into the house to play with her dolls and stuffed animals.

Jack rubbed his head, "Yeah you can say that, since Pitch had been defeated and brought back down to size we haven't had any disturbances from anyone, so we are using this time of peace to our advantage to bring more happiness and joy for you guys and keep on making believers."

Then Jamie brought up a topic that caught Jack off guard, "I was wondering, are you and the Tooth fairy a couple? Because you guys seem really close."

Jack's face probably looked the same but his heart did a little tap dance, he did like Tooth a lot but he hadn't made a move on her. They were really close since they had to work together to defeat Pitch and his nightmare's but they hadn't met up together since then since she was always so busy with the Baby tooth army.

"No we aren't a couple, it may seem like that but we aren't. "

Jamie just smiled and laid down on the freshly amount of snow on the ground that Jack had brought the night before and started to make his own snow angel as he said back, "Well I was going to tell you about the Star tradition. But seeing as how you guys aren't a couple there's no need to."

This made Jack curious. "What do you mean by a Star tradition Jamie?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"Because you and the tooth Fairy aren't a couple Jack."

The only way to get Jamie to tell Him about the Star tradition was by getting him to believe that they were a couple but since he denied it he would think that he was bluffing and would just shut him out. So he decided to be truthful to the young boy like an older brother.

"Alright I'm gonna tell you a secret but you can't tell anybody! Got it?" he said to Jamie in his laid back attitude which caught the young boy's attention and he shook his head.

"Alright I'll tell ya. I am planning on telling Tooth my feelings for her but I can't right now because I don't know where to bring her or what to do to show her and I need you to help me out with this little problem. And that Star Tradition you just talked about sounded like an interesting way to tell her about my feelings."

It took him a while to respond but finally he grinded and said, "Well tonight at midnight is the 500th anniversary of the first sighting of Hailey's Comet and apparently the cherry blossom tree garden will have a special event that most couples attend to either confess their love for each other. They confess their love for each other under the Cherry Blossom trees because Cherry Blossoms are supposed to represent new beginnings and that's why they hold it in the Cherry Blossom Garden in the first place. Because they are starting a new beginning with each other."

Jack hoped he wasn't blushing because all the details that Jamie had described to him about the festival sounded just like the perfect way to confess to Tooth and he didn't want to pass this chance up to do it. So he asked,

"What time does the Festival start?"

"I think it starts at midnight tonight."

Jack rubbed his fingers on Jamie's head one more time before he flew up into the air.

Jamie called out to him, "Jack where are you going?"

Jack smiled and replied, "Well I got a Special Date tonight! Thanks Jamie." And with that he turned and flew off to Tooth's palace to invite her to The Star Tradition Festival.


	2. Chapter 2: Just You & Me

Chapter 2: Just You & Me

Tooth was busy moderating her helping hands that she didn't realize that Jack was right behind her grinning his signature grin, showing his snow like perfect teeth that she absolutely adored. She could have probably kept on what she was doing and not noticed him if he hadn't suddenly said out loud,

"Well I see you are keeping busy as usual Tooth."

She turned her head and smiled widely, she loved it when he visited her in her Palace. Mostly because she loved the company and stories he told her that the children had told him since Pitch's defeat. But since then she's been busy with so many teeth to collect that it has been driving her up the walls. She needed a break.

"Jack it's been so long!" she said as she flew up to him and hugged him tightly

He hugged back, "Yeah well I've been busy bringing snow to each of the countries and states and it's been taking up some of my visiting hours with you."

"Yeah well I'm glad you're here now! Because I've been wanting to hear some more stories from Jamie and the other children that you've visited lately!"

Tooth saw a hint of Blush on his cheeks as he said back still holding her, "Well, actually I just came here to invite you to a special event that was happening in Jamie's hometown. Though since you must be very busy I don't really think you have the time to come with me now can you?"

She than surprised him by placing her hand on his cheek and smiled, "I'd love to go with you, besides I've been cooped up in my Fairy Palace for a long time since Pitch was defeated."

That made Jack's heart soar, because not only had she said yes to coming with him to the Star Tradition with him, she also had admitted that she missed him (Very subtly though ).

Tooth then asked him, "What is the special occasion Jack? Is it something that only happens once in a lifetime or is it yearly or what?"

He placed a finger on her lips to shush her from asking any more questions and this caused her whole face to blush and light up like the 4th of July. His fingers were soft but were chilly, probably because he is the guardian of fun and that he controlled the winter elements probably helped as well.

Jack smiled, "It's a special event that I thought only you and me could enjoy since Bunny and North are busy with their respective holidays and since you and me are the only ones that can actually take a break from our duty's, well for the most part anyway. And you'll bring a couple of your fairies along with you so you can tell them where to go to collect teeth."

His voice mesmerized her, his tone carried a calming effect that made all the stress and care leave her body and she almost melted into his finger, which was still on her lips, but she kept her composure and replied,

"Well this should be fun. So it's only you and me?"

Jack smiled again, "Yup, just you, me and a couple of your Baby tooth's."


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Blossoms

Chapter 3: Beautiful Blossoms

The sight was more amazing than Tooth could have ever imagined, the whole park was lit up with paper lantern s and couples everywhere were walking hand in hand under the pink flowers. She wondered though why Jack had invited her along with him to this place since it was mostly filled with couples of a younger variety, Newlyweds, teen couples and even some kid couples of 12 years old filled the walkway and it made her fill up with a sense of happiness.

"Why are the cherry blossoms all in bloom right now, it's December and you even made it snow so why is it…" She said but Jack put his finger to her lips and she quieted down when she saw his eyes become so gentle.

Jack laughed his signature laugh and threw his arms up in the air and stretched as he said, "Well I know a few spring sprites who owe me a favor or two and so I just so happen to call them tonight to provide lovely scenery for everybody that attended the festival."

And it was true, in the corners of the tree branches little sprites weaved magic time orbs that attached to the trunk that had a time signature on it that made the tree return to normal after the festival was order because they were technically weren't supposed to even be in the city until the next year had started. For Jack though they would break the rules.

"So how do you like the Blossoms?" he asked her in his usual happy tone.

She smiled, "It's beautiful, I'm really happy that you brought me out here tonight Jack. If you hadn't I'd probably still be hard at work attending to the Fairy duties but since we had defeated Pitch I have placed Baby tooth in charge of the others in case I was called out on any important events." She linked her fingers through Jack's and he squeezed them tightly.

"So this is an important event for you?" he asked her in a teasing tone, and she blushed.

"Yup it sure is. And I'm still trying to figure out though why you have brought me here tonight, do you have something to say to me?"

Jack's face grew warm but he kept his cool and just said, "You'll know soon enough, besides I still have to show you one more place before I can tell you why I have brought you here."

He led her through the air under all the beautifully bloomed cherry blossoms and the next Destination that Jack had in mind.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cave

Chapter 4: The Cave

Jack had brought Tooth outside of the Park at this time and led her to a nearby cave that was covered in Vines and purple flowers and the whole area around it smelled like warm vanilla freshly plucked. The scenery in general was just breath taking and the sounds of the air filled her ears with Natures natural orchestra.

"Jack this place is amazing, when did you ever discover this place?" She asked him looking around at the scenery, trying to find any hidden animals that might be hiding around.

He smiled, "I found this place a long time ago when I first came to this city. I needed a place to sleep for the night and so I decided that instead of crashing in someone's house without them knowing it. I decided to find a temporary home for myself when the weather became too much. So I headed away from the park and I stumbled across this cave in all its beauty like right now and I stayed here for a good 100 years. And then I crashed somewhere else because the bears wanted their old home back."

Tooth looked at him in amazement and then she felt sorry for him. Because unlike him she had a home that she could return to and sleep while he had to move from place to place trying to find his place in the world and this brought a tinge of sadness that must have shown across her face because suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and Jack's face was a good couple of inches away from hers and his eyes conveyed a sense of comfort that she wanted to give to him.

"Are you alright? You look sad." He asked in a concerned voice, "Is this place upsetting you in any way?"

She shook her head, and their noses touched for a second, causing both of them to move a couple paces away from each other so they could look away to hide their equally blushing faces.

"This place just takes my breath away because of the natural beauty that it just brings out on this clear night that it's absolutely amazing."

Jack returned to his smile, "Well I'm glad that you like this place. I wanted to bring you for two reasons."

She looked at him confused and he just chuckled and continued, "The first was to release you from your harsh duties as the guardian of memories and the second reason was because of the reason I brought you here all together."

"So does that mean that you're finally going to tell me why you brought me out here in the first place?" She asked questionably.

He just grabbed her hand and flew her to the top of the cave where a grassy hill mounted at the top and he finally decided that it was the perfect time to tell her his true feelings for her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

Chapter 5: The Confession

As they sat at the top of the cave where the grassy ground tickled their fingers and the air was filled with the sounds of laughter and nature combined together in a choir like state. Tooth was amazed at how great the view was from up there. Not only had he chosen a great place to bring her but she was impressed at how great of an eye he has for natural beauty and how in tune he was to nature all together.

Jack held her hand and gazed into her eyes with those dazzling blue eyes and smiled, "So now that I've shown you the two things that I find the most beautiful in the world I think you deserve to know why you're here on this big old' hill with me don't you?"

She held his gaze and smiled as she nodded. "Yes I'd quite like that."

He then looked up at the sky and started, "I remember a lot of my past now thanks to the memories that you had saved in your tooth memory chambers and I learned to find my center but I felt that something else was missing. Something that I just couldn't put my finger on."

She looked at him curiously and asked, "Well did you finally figure out what you were missing?"

He smiled, "Actually yes, what I have been searching for all this time was something that can only be given and not earned and it's something that we all long for as long as we live no matter what our age. And that is Love. Love is one of the most powerful forces out there to date and I remember throughout history and my time becoming a guardian that I always saw the most highly regarded leaders and heroes always have someone to love and to share love with but as time flew by me I saw that I had nobody because nobody could see me and nobody knew that I existed."

She kept quite because of two reasons; the first was because she wanted him to finish what he was saying so she could comfort him after he was done talking about his problems. And the second reason was because she had never heard this side of him ever in her life as a guardian and as a close friend of his.

He sighed and continued as he looked up to the moon, "So when I first became part of the whole plan to get rid of Pitch I honestly didn't know what I was getting myself into and if I was even going to make a difference for anybody out in the world. But that was when I didn't have as tight as a bond as I do with all of you now and you all considered, from what I understand from the Easter Kangaroo, an unprofessional demeanor."

She giggled when he mention Bunny in that manner, because honestly it was a innocent mistake to mistake him for a kangaroo because of his size and his accent but once you get to know him he's just a little fluffy bunny like he was before he became a guardian.

Jack finally turned back to look her straight into her eyes and said, "You were the one who was giving me the most moral support besides North from the group and you were the one who actually treated me like I was also seen by children at the time. You also gave me a chance to see my lost memories from when I was human and not just Jack Frost and I can't even remember how many times that you had to save me along with the other guys from falling or getting myself hurt."

She blushed at his comments and said to him, "Oh it is truly nothing Jack…" But she was stopped by a finger on her lips and she fell silent to those big blue eyes of his.

"It isn't just something Tooth because you helped me along this journey the most when it came to my personal life and my memories and I don't ever forget that. So what I'm trying to truly say to you is…. Is that I Love you. I love you because you have shown me the greatest kindness of all by accepting me for who I am and the flaws that I carry."

Tooth could feel her face burn up with her heart pounding against her heart at what Jack had just said to her, not only did he say he loved her he also said that he couldn't had done anything else without her being by his side and that made her seriously tear up in happiness .

Jack saw this and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace that just filled her heart with such joy that she forgot about all her troubles and worries and just melted into his embrace.

Then, as they both looked up from the hug they stared into each other's eyes and slowly they moved their heads closer together until finally their lips locked in a soft embrace. It was as if fireworks had been shot out of both of their hearts because their hearts were beating so fast that as they parted they felt the pulse that was running through their veins.

Jack smiled his goofy smile, "So my lady did you enjoy the Star Tradition festival?" As they both laid down to watch the shining stars twinkle in the sky.

Tooth giggled and laced her fingers through his and placed her head on his chest as she replied happily, "Yes I did, thank you jack I really needed this. I love you."

"I love you too tooth. And you can always count on me if you ever need to Fly away to leave your troubles. Just ask when the next Star Traditional Festival will be and your wish will be my command."


End file.
